Michigan Fast Freight
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Christmas has arrived on Sodor and Sir Robert Norramby has big plans for his second Christmas festival. And it involves a certain Pere Marquette Berkshire from the Great Lakes State.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. This is my very first Thomas & Friends themed fanfic. Been wanting to do for sometime now and feels like the right time to do it. This story is a spin-off of TheRagingBlueFlame's "Waning Daylight" and darthmaul90's "My Darlin' Cousin". And I thank them for allowing me to use their respected characters, Erika and Daemon in this story.**

**Thomas & Friends belongs to HiT Entertainment.**

* * *

**Michigan Fast Freight**

**Chapter 1: Next Stop Ulfstead Castle**

_Island of Sodor, December 2014_

It was Christmas time on the Island of Sodor and a thick, soft blanket of snow covered the island. The North Western Railway was busier than ever with holiday travelers going to and from the island and large amounts of freight going in either direction. The island also loves to celebrate the Christmas season in a big way, with many parties, festivals and (for the rail enthusiasts) special Christmas-themed trains decorated in lights.

One bright and snowy day, Gordon the A0 Pacific, Erika the GS-4 Daylight and Daemon the GS-8 Northern found themselves traveling down the mainline toward Ulfstead Castle. They were surprised that they had been called there.

"I wonder what the Earl wants to see us for?" Erika asked as they climbed the snowy slope. Sir Robert Norramby had requested that he'd see the three engines at once. Knowing how eccentric he was, the Earl had something up his sleeve.

"It is rather curious as he normally approaches Thomas, Percy and James whenever he has something planned," Gordon added.

"Maybe he's asked us to pull some of those fancy trains from mainland?" Daemon suggested in his deep Country accent.

"Don't be ridiculous, Daemon," Erika rolled her eyes at her cousin, "he has Connor and Caitlin for that."

"Ya never know lil' darlin'," Daemon said.

Erika cringed slightly when he said that. While the Daylight engine had gotten used to his country mannerisms, she still hated it when he called her that. It felt somewhat like an insult to her.

"He does have a point," Gordon said, in which he received a slight glare from her. He may love her, but she could still strike fear in his eyes.

"Well, looks like we made it," Daemon said as they approached the castle gate.

When they rounded the bend into the estate, they found Sir Robert at the platform with Stephen, Millie, Thomas, Conner, Caitlin and Hank lined-up on each track. Caitlin was sitting in between Hank and Conner to prevent them from ripping at each other at another pointless Pennsylvania vs. New York Central argument. So far it was working as the K4 Pacific and the J3-a Dreyfuss Hudson refused to look at each other.

Erika always got a kick when they started arguing, but it drove Caitlin insane as she's had to hear it constantly for most of her life.

Sir Robert heard the three remaining engines arriving and turned with an energetic smile.

"Splendid, you've made it!" he said excitedly as Erika, Gordon and Daemon pulled up, "as you all know it's my second year of my Christmas festival that is held here at the castle throughout the entire season until New Years. Well, last year off to a rocky start as it involved an incident with Sir Topham in a runaway sleigh..."

Thomas and Stephen chuckled at that, remembering that mishap fondly.

"And so I have decided to change thing a bit," he continued.

"And by a bit, you mean a lot," Erika said raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely," Sir Robert answered excitedly, "my plan this year to have you lot bring your daily trains to Knapford to interchange with a special train that will run between Knapford and the castle twice daily. This train will transport the children and their families to and from the festival. This means your trains will be extended to accommodate them."

The big engines groaned slightly. Not that they didn't mind hauling more passengers, it just meant longer and heavier trains and they knew they would be feel exhausted after each run.

"This is going to be a _long_ Christmas," Gordon whispered to Erika.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she whispered back.

Sir Robert then turned to Millie, Stephen and Thomas.

"You three will be carrying festival attendees for short train rides around the festival grounds."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Thomas said.

"It will indeed certainly," Stephen agreed.

"Excellent," Sir Robert said, "everyone has their assignments. All I need to do is work with Sir Topham to rework your schedules and...

"Uh...Beggin' yer pardon, sir," Daemon interrupted, "but, just who in tarnation will be pullin' the special train?"

"Oh ho ho ho!" Sir Robert chuckled, "I completely forgot that. As part of my plan this year, I have arranged with a preservation group out of Michigan to bring their engine to the island to pull the train and he's perfect for the position."

"Michigan?" Thomas asked, "where's..."

"America," all the North American engines answered simultaneously.

"Oh," Thomas said meekly.

"And I'm glad you brought this up Daemon," Sir Robert and looked at his watch, "because...actually he should be arriving just about now."

As if on cue, a large plume of black smoke began to rise from behind the hill and the sound of a clanging bell began to grow louder and louder as the engine drew closer. Then a harsh, airy whistle echoed across the valley, surprising the engines. To Erika, the whistle sound familiar, as did Caitlin, Conner and Hank. The others had no idea who it was.

Soon, a large black locomotive rounded the curve through the gates and began to approach the station. His face seemed tough and cheerful at the same time, with some sort of an industrial look to it. The words "Pere Marquette" stretched across the tender in dark yellow lettering, as did a big "1225" on the cab. A large diamond-shaped builders plate on his smoke-box proudly displayed "Lima Locomotive Works" on it.

Erika immediately recognized the engine, but she didn't feel nearly as resentful as to when Daemon arrived.

"May I present to you," Sir Robert announced, "The Polar Express!"

The big engine came to halt and gave loud blast of his airy whistle, again taking the other engines by surprise.

"Well...I wouldn't say the _real _Polar Express," said the engine in thick Detroit accent, "My name is Peter and I'm glad to meet all of you. I am a Pere Marquette N-1 class 2-8-4 Berkshire."

He then turned his attention to Erika.

"It's been a while since Train Festival hasn't Erika?" he said noticing her new faceplate, "they've been treating you nice here I take it?"

Erika wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult due to her gaining this new faceplate from her near fatal wreck the previous year.

"Why thank you Peter," she said sheepishly, "It's nice to see you again."

"You know him?" Gordon asked suspiciously and was a bit jealous.

"I'll tell you later," Erika replied assuring him.

"Welcome to Sodor, Peter," Sir Robert greeted, "I am thankful that the Steam Railroading Institute was able to loan you for my festival."

"Likewise, sir," Peter said, "as you may have guessed, I'm here to pull "The Polar Express", quote-unquote, to and from Knapford and the castle."

"And to add to theme, Peter shall be re-lettered for the Polar Express like his animated counterpart," Sir Robert added and looked at his watch again, "well, I'll let you get to know everyone, Peter. I'll be heading to my office to arrange the schedules with Sir Topham."

He climbed aboard Millie and reversed her back to castle.

"So, you know lil' darlin' here?" Daemon asked. Erika again cringed when he said that.

"We met once," Peter said, "Train Festival 2009, at my home in Owasso, Michigan. What a fun weekend that was."

"Too bad you spent most of it sitting on your display track when one of your flues failed," Erika said with small smirk.

"Hey now," Peter protested, "I was due for my 15 year overhaul then."

"Uh huh, sure," Erika said smugly.

"Alright, alright," Stephen said with a bit of humor in his tone, "that's enough. We don't need to start pestering each other already. Why don't you tell us about yourself a bit Peter?"

"I'd be glad to, Stephen," Peter smiled, "As I've said before, I'm from the town of Owasso, Michigan, but my old railroad, the Pere Marquette, never really went there. I mostly worked our main line hauling fast freight trains between Detroit and Chicago, but I also did work the line between Toledo, Ohio and Saginaw, Michigan..."

The British engines were fascinated by this so far, but the story was quickly cut short.

"Hey, I'm sorry to break this get together," came a voice from Peter's cab. It was his engineer, Tony, who was leaning out the window. His fireman, Ralph did the same.

"We need to get Peter to the Steamworks so he can be re-lettered," he continued, "that Victor fellow is waiting for us."

"Well that's a bummer," Peter said a little disappointed, "we'll have to try again another time I suppose."

With three short blast of his whistle, Peter began to reverse out of the grounds and head for the Steamworks. The other engines whistled good-bye to Peter for now and began to head back to their usual jobs.

* * *

Peter was now on his was his way towards the Steamworks and he used the opportunity to familiarize himself with the route he would be taking for next few weeks.

"It's still mind-boggling that a British line is able to hold an engine of my size," Peter said.

"Which means I can open your throttle wide open," Tony said and pulled the lever to its farthest position.

Peter's speed began to increase and his face filled with pure joy as he thundered down the mainline.

"WHOO HOO!" he shouted, "I haven't felt this good in years!"

Tony just smiled and let his engine enjoy the moment. It was defiantly going to be a fantastic yet interesting Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pitiful Rivalries**

"So Erika, my dear," Gordon said as they made their way to Vicarstown to pick up their train, "tell how you know Peter."

"Pfft," Erkia scoffed, "I hardly know him. I traveled all the way from Portland to Michigan for that stupid festival that was like, what, six years ago? We only exchanged a few words here and there. He mostly too wrapped up in being with his cousin Nicholas."

"I see..." Gordon said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Erika gave him a knowing smirk.

"Now don't tell me my big strong express is _jealous_?" she said, "and of a freight locomotive no less."

"M-me?!" Gordon, "jealous of him?! The indignity of such..."

"Gordon, dear," Erika stopped him, "it's fine. Like I said, I hardly know Peter. You better watch yourself or you'll turn into Jackson."

Gordon's boiler ran cold when she said that name. Jackson is the Spokane, Portland & Seattle E-1 class 4-8-4 #700 and, more importantly, Erika's step-brother out of Portland. He was very over protective of her and pretty much would have an insanity attack if something ever happened to her. During his visit earlier in the year and he discovered Erika was with Gordon, and was hell bent on making those two stay separate from one another. He would routinely stay on guard outside Erika's shed at Vicarstown to scare Gordon from coming near.

"Please DO NOT mention that name!" Gordon exclaimed, "you know how much I'm terrified of him!"

Erika laughed. She enjoyed scaring him when it came to her step-brother. She was just about to say something else when suddenly a streak of turquoise thundered passed them, followed by a streak of navy blue.

"Connor! Hank!" came Caitlin's voice from behind.

The B&O P-7 slowed next to Erika and Gordon, unable to catch up to the two rivals.

"God dammit!" she cursed, "not again!"

"What are they arguing about this time?" Erika exasperated.

"What do you think?!" Caitlin retorted.

"Those two will cause a serious accident one day," Gordon observed.

"What surprises me is that they've never had at least one in the near 60 years they've been at this!" Caitlin said.

"Well let's all hope this bites them in the tender," Erika added, "without anyone getting injured or killed of course."

The others agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter had arrived at the Sodor Steamworks to be re-lettered and converted to link and chain couplers to be compatible with British rolling stock.

"Wow," he whistled, "this is the most impressive shop I've ever seen."

"Feliz Navidad!" came a thick Cuban voice, "and I thank you for the compliment."

Peter looked and saw a narrow gauge 0-4-0T tank engine approaching him.

"You must be Victor," Peter said, "you're quite welcome. The Wyoming shops in New Buffalo were nothing compared to this place."

"Gracias my friend," Victor smiled, "and you must be Peter. I've been expecting you. I believe you are here to be re-lettered."

"Yes sir," Peter answered.

"Excellent, let's get to work," Victor said, "Kevin!"

"Coming boss!" came a youthful voice. From across the shop, a yellow and black 3-wheeled crane was racing across them with the paint and decals for Peter's tender. Unfortunately, Kevin took a turn too sharp and tipped onto his side. This caused the yellow paint to splatter all over the place, including Peter's cowcatcher and a part of Victor's boiler.

"Aye, Kevin!" Victor scolded.

"Sorry boss," Kevin said as he was lifted back up, "sorry Peter."

"It's alright Kevin," Peter chuckled, "not the first time I've had paint spilled on me."

The mess was soon cleaned up and the workers began to apply a fresh coat of yellow paint to Peter's tender. The "Pere Marquette" lettering had been painted over in black and the words "Polar Express" soon replaced it. Link and chain couplings temporarily replaced his knuckle couplers.

"You look splendid my friend," Victor said, "We just have to wait for the Earl's approval."

When Sir Robert Norramby soon arrived to look Peter over, he leaped with excitement when he saw big Berkshire simmering outside.

"Oh ho ho!" he hooted, "The children will be delighted when they see you Peter!"

"Thank you sir," Peter smiled.

"Now your passenger coaches should be just about done," Sir Robert said, "Victor, would you please?"

Victor puffed nearby on a dual gauge siding and coupled to him was a dark blue and maroon coach. Polar Express lettering rounded out the design.

"Wow!" Peter chuckled, not believing his eyes, "you've gone all out, haven't you sir?"

"I take no small undertakings," Sir Robert smiled proudly.

Deep whistle was soon heard and Caitlin was seen pulling in to the Steamworks.

"Caitlin, what's wrong?" Sir Robert asked.

"Oh nothing sir," Caitlin answerd, "just need to get some more fuel oil...and to get away from Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Idiot."

"I take it you mean Hank and Connor?" Peter asked the streamlined Pacific.

"The very same," Caitlin sighed.

"Those two are still at it huh?" Peter asked, "you would think those two would've stopped after the Penn Central merger."

"Ugh, just be lucky you haven't been there to witness it all your entire life!" Caitlin said.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever it is they fuss about is nothing of importance," Sir Robert assured, "come on Peter, your first passengers are waiting!"

* * *

At Knapford Station, the other North American engines had dropped off their passengers and we're all waiting for Peter to arrive with the first Polar Express train. The children were waiting excitedly on the platform.

Soon, Peter could be heard in the distance. The children became even more excited as the theme from movie soundtrack began to play through the speakers as Peter glided into the station.

"ALLLL ABOARD!" bellowed Sir Robert as he exited the rear car, dressed in an American conductor's outfit, "Well? Are all of you coming?"

The children cheered as they began to board the train.

"Makes you wish you were pulling that, doesn't it?" Erika said with a smile.

"You bet yer tarnations," Daemon agreed.

"If I was pulling that train," Connor said, "the children would be riding in style."

"Pfft," Hank scoffed, "then they're whole time at the festival would be over faster than you could say Torpedo."

"So you're admitting I'm faster than you?" Connor smirked.

"NO! Not in the slightest!" Hank exclaimed, "I mean that you're so fast, that'd it cut the children's fun!"

"I'm still hearing you say that I'm faster," Connor smirked again.

"Oh for crying out loud, you Central engines were so full of yourselves!"

"At least the 20th Century was actually on time!"

"The Broadway had the shorter route!"

"You had mountains in your way! We had straight running all the way Chicago!"

"Will you two just shut up already?!" Gordon shouted ceasing their pointless argument, "you two are worse than Spencer and I and we have a friendly rivalry."

"Yeah, c'mon guys!" Daemon agreed, "Every one over there can dag gum here you two scallywags shoutin' at each other. If any one's ruinin' any fun, it'd be you."

"Try to at least put on a friendlier attitude when Peter chuffs past," Erika added, "once he's gone with the children, you can go back to whatever the hell is was you two were arguing about."

Hank and Connor glared at each other and made a silent, yet temporary truce.

"Fine," they said.

At the platform, Peter was ready to go as the last of the passenger boarded. The guard was ready was ready to blow his whistle to signal departure, but before he could...

"ALL ABOARD!" shouted Sir Robert, "I'm sorry, I just had to do it."

The guard rolled his eyes and blew his whistle and waved his green flag.

"Here we go Peter," Tony said as he released his brakes.

Peter gave two long blasts of his whistle and began to slowly pull out. The other engines watched as he pulled the eight car train with ease. They all whistled him off as he chuffed passed, in which Peter returned.

"Now then, where were we?" Connor said to Hank once they were sure Peter was gone.

The others just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Peter chuffed along the mainline a reasonable speed. He could the children and their parents were having a wonderful ride as Sir Robert was providing entertainment in each car. Even a tap dancing team had been hired to serve hot chocolate, whilst he sang the song from the film.

"He was not joking when he said he takes no small undertakings," Tony said to Ralph.

"Yeah no kidding," Ralph said as he shoveled coal in Peter's firebox, "where does he get the money for this anyways?"

"He's an Earl," Tony said, "if he can afford to restore a castle, then he can afford this."

"Good point," Ralph nodded.

Soon Peter arrived at Ulfstead Castle. Thomas, Stephen and Millie were waiting.

"Hello Peter," Thomas greeted, "glad you made it safely."

"Thank you Thomas," Peter said, "It was a nice run, despite the fact everyone had to hear Connor and Hank arguing."

"Again?" Stephen asked, "I've heard of rivalries between railways but this is just ridiculous."

"Believe me, every engine in the Chicago area had to witness it," Peter said, "the Pennsylvania and New York Central engines were at each other's throats day-in and day-out, sorta speak."

"Well I do hope that it ends soon," Stephen said as the passengers began to detrain, "but let's not talk about this now, let's do our jobs and let the children have their fun."

The others happily agreed.

* * *

Back at Knapford, Hank and Connor stood side by side with empty trains. Erika, Daemon Gordon sat nearby.

"We are going to settle this once and for all," Connor said.

"First one to the Vicarstown Bridge will prove which is better, the Pennsy or the NYC," Hank said.

"And it will be the latter," Connor said.

"This is gonna end badly," Erika said. Gordon and Daemon agreed.

The guards on Hank and Connor's respected trains blew their whistles and waved their green flags and like rockets, the two engines thundered out of the station.

The others prayed nothing bad would happen.

Hank and Connor raced through the snowy countryside. They were neck and neck all the way, until Hank managed to pull ahead.

"HA HA!" Hank laughed, "the Broadway Limited always wins!"

Connor seethed with anger. He was determined to make sure Hank didn't win.

* * *

Back at Ulftead Castle, Peter had been turned around and was ready to head back to Knapford.

"Alright Peter," Sir Robert said as he climbed on board, "let's go collected the next load of passengers."

"Yes sir," Peter said and began to chuff out of the castle grounds.

The double-tracked branch line to Ulfstead Castle meets the mainline a few miles south of the Vicarstown Bridge. One track switches directly onto Main 1 while the other crosses over and then switches onto Main 2.

Hank and Connor were both racing on both respected mains as they neared the junction. Connor was catching up fast to Hank and was almost about to pass him. They were so focused on the race that they didn't see the signals turn red to allow Peter to pass until it was too late.

Peter came rushing around the bend onto the second main with his eyes widening in horror when he saw the two engines racing towards him.

"WATCH OUT!" he shouted, bringing Hank and Connor back to reality. Peter blasted his while numerous times as he slammed his breaks on. Hank and Connor quickly reacted by applying their breaks too, but because they were going so fast that their wheels slid on the snowy tracks. Peter closed his eyes and embraced for impact. Sir Robert, Tony and Ralph jumped from the train.

As if by some miracle, Hank and Connor slid to a stop, just inches from impact. Connor opened his eyes and saw his refection in the one of the passenger car windows.

"Phew," he said.

Hank opened his eyes to see Peter's face as white as the snow and his eyes wide with terror.

"That was close," Hank whispered, thankful he was alive.

"A-Are you fucking insane?!" Peter bellowed, "are you trying to commit suicide?!"

"What is the meaning on this?!" demanded Sir Robert, who was covered in snow, "Connor and Hank?! What is going on here?! Have you two been racing over your railways?"

"Yes sir," Hank said sadly.

"We're very sorry, sir," Connor added.

"Well there's one thing you finally agree on," Sir Robert said angrily, "but sorry does not cut it in this case. Just wait until I report this to Sir Topham."

"That won't be necessary," came an all too familiar voice. Sir Topham Hatt had arrived on board Winston.

"Erika told me what was happening. You two have nearly caused a fatal accident due to you pitiful rivalry," he said, "and shall be punished accordingly."

"But, but, but..." Hank and Connor spluttered.

"I don't want to hear it from neither of you!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt, "Hank, you will be reassigned to coal train service until further notice. Connor, you will work at the Ffarquhar Quarry until the next tourist season. I will have James and Hiro pull your trains. I will also have discussion (in lighter terms) with your crews for allowing such unacceptable behavior in the first place."

"Yes sir," the two engines said sadly.

"Now be off with you. I don't want to hear about another race when I get back."

When Hank and Connor left, Sir Topham Hatt went to see Peter.

"Are you alright, Peter?" he asked.

"Y-Yes sir," Peter answered, "still a bit shaken up, but I'll be fine."

"Well, I glad," said Sir Topham Hatt, "I'll have Erika pull the Polar Express for the remainder of the day. Why don't you go back to Tidmouth sheds and have a rest."

"Thank you, sir," Peter said, "much appreciated."

* * *

Word about the near accident spread quickly among the engines. Some were relieved that no one was injured and some were disappointed with Hank and Connor would stoop to such levels. Caitlin on the other hand was metaphorically jumping with joy.

"IT'S OVER!" she shouted, "AFTER 60 LONG YEARS IT'S FINALLY OVER!"

The other engines laughed as she spun on the turntable.

"Hey, I'd hate to spoil all the laughter and all," Peter said, "but I just dodged a bullet with this near accident and celebrating it seems a bit sadistic."

"Sorry Peter," Caitlin calmed down a bit, "but I'm just so happy that Hank and Connor's stupid rivalry is over at last!"

"Caitlin, can you please calm down," Edward said, "Peter is still a bit shaken up."

"Sorry," Caitlin said again.

The engines sat quiet for a short while allowing Peter to relax. Soon Gordon broke the silence.

"Peter," he said.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"Why don't tell finish telling us about yourself?" Gordon continued, "You're only here until New Years, so we might as well get to know you a bit and what your life was like."

Peter pondered for a moment, telling them his story would get the incident off his mind for while.

"I don't see why not," he said and chuffed onto the turntable.

"Well, I may as well start from the beginning," he said, "back in 1941..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Territory **

_December 6, 1941; Toledo, Ohio_

"Hey Park," called a 0-8-0 switcher to a nearby N class Berkshire, "here's another one. I've been told he hasn't woken up since leaving Lima."

"Thanks Olivia," replied Park, "I'll get him to Detroit quicker than you can say..."

"No need to say it, Park," said Olivia, "we heard every time one of your new brothers arrives."

"Well aren't we a bit snippy today," Park said and coupled up to his train. The train's consist featured two freight cars on each end. In the center was a brand new N-1 class Berkshire, recently delivered from the legendary Lima Locomotive Works in Lima, OH. He looked very similar to Park in every which way, except the number read '1225' instead of '1218'. The engine still hadn't woken up.

"At least you don't have hump duty," snapped Olivia, "with me being female, you don't know how many inappropriate remarks the yard crews make with that job."

The Berkshire tried hard to hold back a snicker.

"That must be a pain," he finally said, somewhat lying.

"Tell me about it," replied Olivia, "well, you better get your new brother to Detroit so he can be fired up and tested."

"Right you are," Park said and gave two blasts of his whistle and proceeded north to the industrial might that was Detroit, Michigan.

As Park lugged the train northward, he heard a small grunt, followed by a groan, as if someone was waking up.

"Ugh, where am I?" said a voice, "better yet, who am I?"

"Alright, you're up!" Park said with enthusiasm, "thought it was going to be quiet the entire way up."

"Up to where?" asked the engine.

"To Detroit, Michigan, you're home where you and brothers, me being one of them, will live."

"You're my brother?" asked the engine again.

"Oh, where are my manners!" Park chuckled, "my name is Park. I was part of the first shipment of N class Berkshire for our railroad, the Pere Marquette. You are part of the second order, or the N-1 class. Our job is to haul high priority freight trains to and from Detroit and Chicago, as well as Saginaw, MI and Toledo, OH."

"Where are those places?" the engine asked once again.

"They're all so full of questions," Park smiled to himself and then turned his attention back to his new brother, "you'll see those places eventually. And you better get used to them, because you'll be seeing them for a long time."

"One more question," the 1225 asked, "while I was asleep, I kinda heard someone called Olivia?"

"Oh, she's a switch engine," Park explained, "she works the new hump yard out of Toledo. You won't see here too often. She can be a bit snippy though."

"I see," the 1225 nodded.

The journey to Detroit was mostly Park answering whatever questions the new arrival had, and he was glad to answer since he knew pretty much everything. They soon arrived at the metropolitan of Detroit. Factories were everywhere, manufacturing the goods for the nation. Peter had never seen such a magnificent skyline. The trains stopped at the Michigan Central Terminal yard, where Park was soon uncoupled. The freight cars on either ends of the 1225 were uncoupled as well.

As Park pulled alongside, two men dressed in blue overalls came up to the engine.

"Looks like the youngster has finally gotten here," one of them smiled, "I'm your engineer Randal and this is your fireman Scott."

"Good to meet you," smiled Scott.

"Nice to meet you too," smiled the engine, "my name is...uh...what is my name anyway?"

"Oh, ha ha," laughed Park, "after all that talking up on the way up here, we didn't even think of a name for you."

"What should it be?"

"In my opinion, use a name that starts with a 'P'" Park said, "not all of us do, "but it helps keep names organized."

1225 pondered for a few moments. What name would describe him best.

"How about, Peter?" he finally asked.

Park thought for a second. It seemed fitting. None of the other Berkshires used it.

"I think it's perfect," he smiled.

"Peter it is then," Randal said as he and Scott climbed into Peter's cab, "let's get you fired up and take you to the roundhouse so you can meet the others."

After Peter's fire was lit, he soon built up a full head of steam and proceeded towards the roundhouse. There, several engines from various railroads in the area were gathered, either rested or being prepped for their next assignments.

Park was already there with another Berkshire next to him. The engine's number read '1223'.

"Well, guys," he said, "what do you think?"

The other engines gathered at the roundhouse looked at the new arrival with smiles.

Two large Grand Trunk Western 4-8-4s (one of which was streamlined in a jade-greenish shrouding) observed the Berkshire. The streamlined Northern looked like it had a few years under its belt.

"Hello there," it said, "welcome to Detroit."

The un-streamlined GTW Northern next to him sported a black goatee, something that seemed unusual on locomotives.

"Yes indeed," he said, "you're gonna get along just fine here."

A Wabash 4-8-2 Mountain-type engine spoke next. A "Wabash: Follow The Flag" logo stretched across its tender.

"Lima has done it again. That's what I call craftsmanship."

A Detroit, Toledo & Ironton 2-8-0 Consolidation scoffed at the comment. It appeared to be the oldest in engine there.

"Lima? Please, nothing beats an ol' Alco."

The un-streamlined Grand Trunk 4-8-4 silently agreed. The streamlined one gave him a small glare as he too was Lima built.

"Oh, shut up will you Bryce?" snapped the Wabash engine, "I may be Baldwin built, but at least I can appreciate another builder's work."

"Guys, guys," Park said, stopping their argument, "let's not argue when our new arrival is here."

The engines agreed and decided to introduce themselves.

"Well, my name is Jason," said the Wabash engine, "I'm an M-1 Mountain-type. I normally work freight on our main between here and St. Louis. And Mr. Loudmouth over there is Bryce. He works locals on the Detroit, Toledo & Ironton."

Bryce scowled, but said nothing.

The streamlined Northern decided it was his turn.

"Mason's the name," he said, "I normally work on the 'Maple Leaf' and 'The Inter-City Limited' between here and Chicago. Here I interchange with our parent railroad, Canadian National, and they take the trains across Canada to Toronto."

"And my name is Liam," said the un-streamlined Northern, "I mostly work non-priority passenger trains and freight trains, but sometimes if Mason or one of his brothers is in need of repairs, I'm called in to pull his trains."

The other Pere Marquette Berkshire was the last to speak.

"And I'm your slightly younger brother Pierce," he said proudly, "I've been on the property for about a month now and you'll enjoy what we do here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Peter, "my name is Peter and I'm excited to start work."

"That's a good engine," said Jason.

"And that's a good attitude," Park added, "you'll need for your job. Tomorrow I'm scheduled to pull freight to Chicago, while dropping off a few cars to the Ann Arbor Railroad at Howell. You'll double-head with me to get familiar with the route."

"Sounds like a plan," Peter smiled and entered a stall in the roundhouse excited for his first day of work.

* * *

The next day, a light snow fall greeted Peter as Randal and Scott piloted him out of the roundhouse. Park had already gone to the ready tracks and wait for their train.

"Morning Park," Peter said as approached the water tower.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Park replied with a smile, "ready to hit the main?"

"You bet I am," Peter said, "so...uh...where's the train at?"

"Oh, we got to wait on Sean to bring it here," Park answered.

"Who's Sean?"

"Sean is the switcher here in the yard. He's one of those new fancy engines called 'Diesels'. But he's nice though. Guy can assemble train faster than any our steam switchers."

"Impressive," Peter said and was just about to say something else when a flat horn tooted down the yard tracks.

"That must he him now," Park said.

Sure enough, an Electo-Motive SW1 switcher brought a long string of freight cars towards them. It's black paint scheme with gold Pere Marquette lettering made it seem like he was blending in with the cars.

"Morning Sean," Park said, "how's business?"

"Slow this morning surprising," said the diesel, "you're my first train of the day."

Park was a bit surprised, but decided not to question it.

"Oh Sean," he said, "this is my new brother Peter. He just arrived yesterday."

"Hello," Peter said.

"Nice to meet you," Sean said with a smile, "well Park, here's your train. You best be getting off to Howell before Amanda gets there. You know how she doesn't like to wait for you guys."

"Will do Sean," Park said and then turned to Peter, "best get hooked up so we can get rolling."

"Who's Amanda?" Peter as he coupled onto the train.

"You'll see," grinned Peter as he coupled in front.

The two engines soon departed the yard hauling their heavy freight out to the lush Michigan countryside, passing through the towns of Plymouth, South Lyon and Brighton before arriving at a small yard in Howell.

"Alright, we beat her," Park said proudly as they came to a stop.

"It's quiet," Peter said taking in his surroundings, "which cars needed to come off again?"

"The first ten," Park answered, "Amanda will pick them up and take them to Owasso."

"Okay," Peter said as Park was uncoupled and he began to shuffle the cars onto the wye, "by the way, when does she get here."

"I would say," Park said, "in about 3...2...1..."

On cue, a deep whistle was heard in the distance, from around the curve came a large Ann Arbor 2-10-2 Santa Fe-type engine. Peter was struck by her beauty and unwillingly let his jaw drop. How could such a beautiful engine haul freight?

"Hey 'Manda, what took you so long?" Park teased, bringing Peter back to reality.

"Oh ha ha," Amanda said sarcastically, "I'm only a couple minutes later than I usually am. At least I'm never late by an hour."

"Hey, there was a cow on the line that time!" Park protested.

"Sure there was," Amanda smirk as she rounded the wye to pick up the cars when she noticed Peter.

"Oh hello," she said, "I don't recall see you before."

Peter was still hypnotized by Amanda's beauty that he didn't hear what she said.

"Hello?" she asked, "anyone in there?"

"Huh?" Peter said coming back to reality again, "Oh...uh...my name's Peter. I'm new to the railroad. This is my first day on the job."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Peter," Amanda said, "I guess you already know my name after hearing from that numbskull brother of yours over there."

Park gave a fake glare. Amanda tended to tease him a lot.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too," Peter said, "I hope we get see each other often."

"Likewise," said Amanda, "well I'd best be off to Owasso. And Park, try not to be late, it's his first day."

Park rolled his eyes as Amanda attached the ten cars to her train. She then whistled off and proceeded north, all the while Peter staring at her as she left.

"Grrrrrr," Park made purring sound, startling and embarrassing Peter.

"Park!" Peter shouted. His brother only laughed.

"Wow, Peter," he laughed, "you're not even a two days old and you've fallen hard for Amanda!"

"What?!" Peter stammered, "no I haven't!"

That was an outright lie, he had fallen for the Ann Arbor engine.

"Uh huh, sure," Park smirked, "but she's right we need to get rolling. Let's get back onto the train and head to Chicago."

As they continued along Park was telling Peter all the landmarks along the tracks so that way he was able to have an idea where he was at when he would go alone. But Peter kept thinking about Amanda. He beautiful face was forever burned in his memory.

Soon they arrived at the Windy City, which was much bigger that Detroit. They dropped off their train and proceeded to the engine terminal where Liam and his crew was waiting after arriving off the Maple Leaf.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Liam's engineer asked, "you gotta here this."

"What's going on?" Peter asked as their crew gathered around a radio.

"I don't know," Liam said, "but ever it is, it sounds important."

The radio soon began to transmit a radio broadcast that sounded urgent.

'_This is a National Emergency. The Empire of Japan has unleashed a terrorist attack on the US Naval base of Pearl Harbor. Delegates in Washington shall meet on how to respond to this attack.'_

"I know how to respond," Scott said as he threw down his gloves, "War. And it ain't gonna be pretty."

* * *

_Present Day 2014_

"So you weren't even two days old when the attack on Pearl Harbor happened?" asked Edward, fascinated by Peter's story so far.

"Yep," Peter said, "after that my brothers and I were soon placed into wartime service and traffic on our railroad increased tenfold as the war went on."

"I feel so ashamed that my country would do such things," Hiro said, who was at the time was no longer in Japan.

"Don't worry Hiro," Peter smiled, "I hold nothing against you."

"Thank you," Hiro smiled back.

"Did ever tell Amanda how you felt about her?" Emily asked. Peter was a little unsure how to answer that.

"To be honest," he said, "no. I saw her every day for ten years and not once did I tell her. It's still something I mentally kick myself everyday for when I'm on Owasso."

"We all have regrets," Erika said, clearly understand where he was coming from.

"That we do Erika," Peter said, "but that's all in the past and I've moved on from it. You can't hold onto the past forever, you know?"

The other engines agreed before they began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Just so no one is confused, the engines introduced are the following:**

**Park = Pere Marquette N class 2-8-4 #1218**

**Amanda = Ann Arbor L class 2-10-2 #2553**

**Liam = Grand Trunk Western U-3-b 4-8-4 #6325**

**Mason = Grand Trunk Western U-4-b 4-8-4 #6405**

**Jason = Wabash M1 4-8-2 #2822**

**Bryce = Detroit, Toledo & Ironton 200-class 2-8-0 #200**

**Pierce = Pere Marquette N-1 2-8-4 #1223**

**Olivia = Pere Marquette S 0-8-0 #1407**

**Sean = Pere Marquette SW1 #11**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Best Friend Cousins**

It was the next morning as the Peter exited Knapford sheds to go pick up his train. The following day's events left him still a woozy, but at least he was able to focus on his job. As he approached Knapford Station, Hank chuffed passed with a long string of coal cars behind him, looking a bit depressed, but also knowing that he asked for this punishment.

"Sir Topham Hatt must've been true to his word," Peter said to himself. Sir Robert Norramby was waiting for him on the platform. Caitlin and Erika were there as well.

"Ah, good morning Peter," said the Earl, "I hope you had a good night's sleep after what happened yesterday."

"I did sir," replied Peter, "Like a said, still a bit shaken up, but I'll get through the day."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," smiled Sir Robert.

"You can tell I'm glad that that whole stupid rivalry of there is finally over," Caitlin said, "I felt I was going to scrap myself if I had to deal with it any longer."

"And not once did you when you had to suffer 60 years worth," Erika smirked.

"I don't know I managed it," Caitlin said.

"You're not the only one who had to see it Caitlin," Peter added, "There were plenty of times where Mohawks and M1 4-8-2s would duke it out in the freight yards in Chicago. Everyone else would scattered once they would break into a fight."

"I mean if we could all have friends from different railroads," said Erika, "why couldn't they? I mean, for example, Daemon maybe my cousin, and while he still gets on my nerves, I at least try to get along."

"It's a mystery that'll probably never be solved," Peter said.

Soon Hiro arrived with the first train from the mainland. The passengers going to the Christmas Festival transferred from his train to Peter's. With an enthusiastic 'All Aboard' from the Earl, the train was soon underway.

As they moved along, Peter kept thinking about his conversation he had with the two streamliners.

"Why couldn't Central and Pennsy engines get along," he said to himself, "just because they were from rival lines doesn't mean they have to hate each other. Nicholas and I got along just fine when we were in regular service and our lines owned by the same holding company."

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois; September 1944_

The last few years had been hard on the engines. The Second World War was in full swing and train traffic had increased beyond any of their imaginations. Freight trains grew longer and heavier, troop trains became as common as regular passenger trains, all filled with soldiers head overseas to Europe and the Pacific. Some would return; others sadly wouldn't.

It was a crisp late summer day in Chicago as Peter dropped off his train at the yards and made his way towards the engine terminal.

"What a day," he said to himself, "at least now I can rest for a little bit before heading back to Detroit."

When he reached the roundhouse, he saw that it nearly empty, much to his surprise. You would think with the war going on the place would be packed. But nope, only one engine sat there. The engine looked very similar to Peter, with some minor differences including gold "Nickel Plate Road" lettering on the tender and a larger "765" across the cab. His facial features looked a bit more mature than his, which struck Peter as the engine looked fairly new.

"Oh, hello," said the engine, "I didn't think I'd expect any company. I was getting kinda lonely."

"To be honest," said Peter, "I'd thought there was going to a ton of engines here with barely any room to sit. With the war going on you would think so."

"You're telling me," said the NKP Berkshire, "my name's Nicholas, by the way."

"I'm Peter. I don't think I've seen you before."

"Well, I just got arrived on the property last week," Nicholas explained, "I'm part of the new order of S-2 class Berkshire for the Nickel Plate Road. We're supposed to haul fast freights between here and a place called Buffalo, New York."

"Our line goes to Buffalo, too," said Peter, "though it goes through Canada for some reason."

Nicholas chuckled.

"You know I find something odd," he said.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"We work for different railroads, and yet we almost look the same."

"Well, our lines are owned by the same company," Peter explained, "the Van Sweringen brothers in Cleveland own both our roads, the Chesapeake & Ohio, the Erie and a few others I can't remember. So they're pretty much going to have standard designs for all of them.

"Interesting," said Nicholas.

The two engines continued to chat on pretty much everything until it was time for both of them to head back out for their next assignments.

"Well Nicholas, I great talking with you," Peter said, "I hope we can meet again sometime."

"I feel the same way," Nicholas said, "We'll definitely have too."

And with that, they proceeded to their respected yards.

Peter couldn't stop think about Nicholas as he returned to Detroit. He told the others about him.

"He sounds like a nice guy," Jason said, "I'll have to introduce myself if I come across him in Chicago."

"I'll do the same," said Liam.

"And he's Lima built," added Pierce, "he's a friends in my books."

"Well, the Nickel Plate is also a Van Sweringen road, so he could technically be our cousin," Park said.

"That is true," Pierce said, "but who's to say that cousins can't be friends?"

"You got a point right there, Pierce," Jason said.

Peter smiled as he entered the roundhouse. He really wanted to see Nicholas again.

* * *

It was the next day as Peter sat at the junction in Howell as he waited impatiently for Amanda.

"Come on Amanda," he muttered to himself, "what is taking you so long?"

"Well aren't we impatient this morning?" Randal said from his cab.

"Sorry Randy," Peter sighed, "I just want to get to Chicago as soon as I can."

"You just want to hang with that new friends of yours right?"

"Pretty much," Peter admitted.

"Just be patient, ol' boy," Randal said, "we'll get there."

Soon Amanda's deep whistle was heard as she arrived with her daily northbound train from Toledo.

"Hey Santa's Little Helper," she called, "what do you got for me today?"

"Santa's Little Helper" was Amanda's nickname to Peter as his number was the date for Christmas and she enjoyed teasing him about. Peter had gotten better from stuttering when he would talk to her, but still didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt about her. He was afraid that she would reject him and never speak to him again.

"Just a few cars to take north," Peter said, "Let's try and be quick about."

"What's got your side rods in a twist?" Amanda asked, "I've never seen you this impatient before."

"He's got a new friend in Chicago he wants to see," Randal called from Peter's cab, "he's a Berkshire off the Nickel Plate. You've probably seen him in Toledo."

"There's at least a dozen of those guys there every day," Amanda said, "he could've been anyone of them."

"Did you happen to see one with the number '765'?" Peter asked.

The Ann Arbor L class 2-10-2 pondered for a moment.

"I think I did," she said, "I'm not quite sure."

"You should meet him," Peter said, "he's a nice guy."

"I shall do that," Amanda said as she added the cars to her train.

"See ya Santa's Little Helper," she whistled and she proceeded north. Peter watched as she disappeared into the woods.

"You know you're gonna have to tell her at some point," Randal said as they began to move.

"I know Randy," Peter said, "but I just can't seem to find the courage. Plus what if she never wants to talk to me again after I tell her?"

"Rejection is a common fear we all have ol' boy," Randal said, "you can't please everyone."

Peter took those words into consideration, but eventually focused on seeing Nicholas again.

When they reached Chicago, Peter looked all around the engine terminal, hoping to spot him. This was proven difficult as this time the terminal was jam packed.

"Hey Peter, over here!" he heard a voice. He looked and saw Nicholas sitting with Liam and Jason, who had just gotten off their trains.

"Hey guys," Peter said, "I'd see you've gotten to know each other."

"You bet Pete," Liam said, "always great to have new in friend in our circle."

"Thanks guys. That means a lot," Nicholas said, "I'm glad to be your friends too."

The four engines continued to chat, but it was mostly Peter and Nicholas who did most of talking.

As the weeks went on, Peter and Nicholas became the best of friends and the two engines were inseparable. They would often be scolded by the superintendants of the yard for chatting for hours on end instead of doing their jobs, but the two Berkshires would often laugh it off before returning to work. They also would like to mimic the "daily race" of the NYC and PRR, but with a more friendly approach as they would often be found racing each other as far as South Chicago where their lines would split in their respected directions.

Their friendship would give Thomas and Percy a run for their money.

* * *

"Give us a run for our money for what?" came Thomas' voice, which snapped Peter from his daydreaming.

"Huh? What?" Peter said and suddenly realized where he was, "wow, I'm at the castle already? Must have been daydreaming longer than I thought. The trip here feeling like a blur."

Thomas laughed.

"Don't worry Peter," he said, "I've done that plenty of times. It something helps make the day go by faster. What were you daydreaming about anyways?"

"Oh, just some memories of old friends," Peter said.

"That's good," smiled Thomas, "It's always good to reflect on that kind of stuff."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Peter smiled, but it slowly faded when he saw Connor sitting on a siding behind the castle.

"I'll be right back," he said as he was uncoupled from the train, "I'm going to go talk to Connor for a minute."

Connor sat on the siding feeling extremely ashamed of himself. He hated that he and Hank nearly caused a disastrous wreck due to their rivalry.

"I feel so stupid," he said, "it's been 60 years since our railroads folded, and yet we still argued about it."

"Hey Connor, you alright?" came Peter's voice from behind him.

"Oh, hey Peter," Connor said, "look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. We were so focused on our race that we..."

"Connor, calm down," Peter said, "It's okay. It's not the first time that has happened."

"But we almost collided into you and your train," Connor spoke again, but Peter immediately cut him off.

"Look Connor, every engine in the Chicago area had to witness that rivalry," he said, "to this day, no one can ever figure out how and why it started and to why you guys would always be at each other's throats. I mean look at Nicholas and I back in the day. We were on different railroads and we were best friends and still are to this day. What I'm trying to get is that you don't have to be friends with Hank, but at least try and to put this ridiculous rivalry aside and try to get along with at him at least. And who knows, maybe you might become friends."

And with that Peter chuffed away to be turned for the return trip to Knapford. Connor sat there, letting Peter's words soak in. Was it really worth fighting with Hank nearly six decades after they had been retired from their rosters and their lines folded into the Penn Central merger? For the sake of the others and the railway, it wasn't.

"Hey Peter, wait up!" he called.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Super Friendly Canadians**

Hank sat at Knapford taking on water. Much like Connor he was feeling very ashamed of himself from the previous day's events. Daemon saw this and pulled up alongside.

"What's the matter, Hank?" he asked, "yer lookin' more down than a 'gator with no meal."

"I'm still feeling very upset with myself for such an idiot all these years," Hank said, "Connor and I should have taken a hint when you doused us with freezing water last summer."

Daemon tried his best not to chuckle at that memory. It was funny watching those two get blasted by Flynn, Belle and Harold.

"Now don't you go beatin' yourself up," he said, "at least this time you scallywags are learnin' yer lesson this time 'round."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Hank said, "I'm starting to hate these coal trains. Maybe the next time I see Connor, I'll talk to him to see if we can set this whole thing aside for good."

"I think everyone would like that," Daemon smiled.

Soon Peter's whistle was heard in the distance.

"Well, I best be gettin' ready," Daemon said, "Peter's comin' in."

It was then Connor's whistle was then heard.

"Looks like I can have my talk with him now," Hank said.

Peter came pulling into the station with Connor traveling beside him on the adjacent track. Connor saw Hank and gave him the biggest smile the K4 had ever seen.

"Hank!" he called, "I need to tell you something."

"Same here Connor," he said.

"You go ahead and tell me first," Connor said.

"No, no, no, I insist," Hank said politely.

"My stuff is probably not important."

"No, it probably is. You go first."

"No, you."

"No, you."

Peter and Daemon gave each other deadpan looks while the Earl facepalmed. This was getting nowhere.

"Will you two just say you're sorry already?" Peter said.

The two engines ceased what they were saying.

"Okay, at the same time," Connor said.

"One..." Hank said.

"Two..."

"Three..."

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously.

"Look, I'm willing to set this whole thing aside and start over," Hank said.

"Me too," Connor said, "after what happened yesterday, I've come to realize on how foolish we were all these years."

"You have to think that how ridiculous we looked last summer at the Steamfest," Hank added.

"So are you two done for good?" Peter asked.

"Yes Peter, we are," Connor smiled, "as of now, the rivalry between us is officially over!"

"And it only took a near head-on/t-bone with me to do so," Peter muttered to himself.

"Well isn't this a Merry Christmas," said Sir Robert, "I'm glad that this whole thing between you two has come to an end. Although your punishments are still in effect, I hope that you two will eventually become the best of friends."

"Let's just hope they don't get _too _friendly," Peter whispered to Daemon.

"Did you say something Peter?" Sir Robert asked.

"Uh...no, sir," Peter said gathering himself.

"Oh okay then. I shall tell Sir Topham the good news."

With the passengers from the Christmas festival now boarded on Daemon's train, Peter left for Tidmouth to go have a rest.

When he settled into his stall, he wondered if Hank and Connor would take their new friendship a bit too far.

"I seriously hope they go being super friendly to each other like Canadian engines," he said to Tony, "they were unusually nice to each other."

"Now I'm sure it wouldn't get to that point," Tony assured him.

Peter wasn't quite so sure.

* * *

_February 1945, Detroit, Michigan_

"Rise and shine, Peter," called Randal.

Peter scrunched his face as the bright light of the sun entered the roundhouse.

"Jesus, Randal," Peter said, "a little early don't you think?"

"Now come on," Randal said, "do be like that. We've got a special run for the couple of days."

"Where to?" Peter asked sarcastically, "Toledo?"

"Ha ha," Randal deadpanned, "we're going into Canada. One of the engines over there is down for repairs and you were the only engine available."

"Canada huh?" Peter inquired, "okay, that is a special run.

"We're pretty much handling the freight trains between Buffalo and Windsor until that engine is back, "Scott explained, "but it'll be an adventure for all of us."

As Peter sat on the ready track to head across the Detroit River into Ontario, Mason rolled up with the Inter-City Limited.

"Hey Peter," he called, "I hear you're going to Canada for the next few days."

"Yeah, I should be fun," Peter said.

"I'm sure it will. Oh, and if you see and engine by the name of 'Big Mike', tell him I said 'Hi'."

"Will do," Peter said and Mason chuffed away towards Chicago.

Peter was soon making his way towards the bridge that lead across the River into Canada. He was a bit nervous as he ventured across towards Windsor. What would the engines be like? Would they treat him kindly or shun him?

That thought soon cleared his head when he saw a 2-8-2 Mikado-type engine sitting on a siding. The engines design look very similar to that of the Grand Trunk locomotives. Even the logo on the tender was the same, minus it reading "Canadian National" instead of "Grand Trunk Western".

"Um...hello," Peter said slowly.

"Oh, hey there!" said the engine in a thick Canadian accent, "you must be Peter. Am I right, eh?"

"Yeah, that's me," Peter said, "I'm here to take the freight trains between here and Buffalo for the next couple of days."

"Alrighty then," the Mikado smiled, "My name is Michael, but mostly everyone around here calls me "Big Mike". Engines have gotten a lot bigger since I was built, but it's a charming nickname, eh?"

"I guess so," Peter said.

"Well, anyways I work freights between here and Toronto," Mike continued, "the trains are then taken through the Detroit River tunnel and transfer to our road's subsidiary, the Grand Trunk, which of course you're familiar with."

"Of course," Peter said, "oh, and Mason says 'Hi'."

"Oh you know Mason, eh?" Mike asked, "Mason's a good engine he is. Well I think that's enough for introductions, I think it's best I'd take you over to the yard, so you know where to go from there."

"Lead the way," Peter said and he followed the Mikado down towards the yards.

Mike soon brought Peter to the Windsor yards where his train to Buffalo was waiting. There he saw a familiar face switching the last few cars into the consist.

"Olivia?" he said.

The 0-8-0 switcher stopped.

"Oh hey, Peter," she said half-heartedly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You didn't hear from Pierce?" she asked, "I've been transferred to here because some asshole 44 Tonner took my job in Toledo. I haven't seen my sisters in months."

"I'm sure the diesel wasn't that much of jerk," Peter said.

"Peter, he said and I quote 'enjoy the scrap heap, because that's where you belong'," Olivia said, "and then he spat in my face. I'm telling you these diesels become more arrogant and heartless toward us day by day. Soon they'll have us all replaced. You can't trust them, not even Sean, because he will turn on you guys."

"Olivia, please calm down," Mike interrupted, "don't you're blowing this out of proportion, eh? Just because one was rude, doesn't mean they all are."

"Just you wait, Mike," Olivia said, "just you wait."

And with that she chuffed away.

"Wow, I've never seen her like that before," Peter said, "sure she was a bit sarcastic in Toledo, but, nothing like that."

"She's been like that since she got here," Mike explained, "she thinks that with the new diesels in the picture, it's some big conspiracy by the railroads to replace us. But I doubt that'll happen, eh?"

"You never know," Peter said, "Well I best be on my way then. Nice meeting you, 'Big Mike'."

"Likewise my friend," Mike smiled, "I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay then," Peter said and proceeded for his train.

The run to Buffalo was pretty uneventful, with the exception of seeing a pair of Canadian Pacific engines in St. Thomas, who were just a friendly as Mike. Peter felt a little uncomfortable with this. Sure it was good to be nice to everyone, but the engines here were taking it a step too far.

When he arrived back, he found Mike and Olivia into the Windsor roundhouse with perhaps the strangest engine Peter had ever seen. The engine was as big as a normal engine with a 4-6-4 wheel arrangement, but it had no tender.

"Oh, hey Peter!" Mike called, "I'd like you to meet my good friend Baltic. He's a 4-6-4T Baltic Tank engine who normally works commuter trains out of Toronto."

"Hi there," said Baltic, "pleased to meet you."

"Uh...hi," Peter said a little uneasy as Baltic's tone was a little too friendly.

"How was your run?" Mike asked.

"Pretty good, I guess," Peter answered, "not much happened really."

"Well at least you made it back safe and sound. Here's you can have my stall."

"No thanks, that okay, I'll stay out here," Peter said as the turntable pointed to the track next to roundhouse.

"No I insist," Mike said as he began to pull out.

"No take mine," Baltic said.

"Are they all like this?" Peter asked Olivia.

"Welcome to Canada," she said sarcastically.

"Look guys," Peter said to the two Canadian engines, "I know I'm your guest and all, but this super-mega-friendly personality of yours is really creeping me out. I mean practically every engine I was today was like that."

"That's just how we are Peter," Baltic said, "sure there's some engines that aren't so nice, but to all of us here, it's better to be nice to one another than be all high and mighty. We refuse to be like that to our friends on the Canadian Pacific. Why do you think the New York Central and the Pennsylvania have their rivalry? One says something bad and rumors spread like wildfire."

"I guess that makes sense," Peter said, "but do you guys think you can tone it down a bit. I think it's great to be nice to each other, but, you guys are unusually nice, and ethical, and not angry, and just...pleasant. It's kinda creepy."

Batlic and Mike stayed silent for a moment. They've never heard anyone talk to them like that.

"Well Peter," Baltic said, "I'm sorry you feel that our friendliness is too much for you."

"We were just trying to be your friends," said Mike, "if you want to sleep outside, you can."

And with that the two engines chuffed into their stalls for the night, leaving Peter wondering what just happened. Olivia gave him in a slight glare before she reversed back into her stall.

Peter then felt incredibly guilty.

"Ah, dammit," he cursed to himself.

The next day Peter sat in the Windsor yard waiting for his train. He saw Mike sitting nearby.

"Hey Mike," he said as he pulled up alongside.

"Oh, hi Peter," Mike said.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night," he continued, "what I said was completely uncalled for and..."

"Peter, it's alright," Mike interrupted, "Baltic and I did some talking last night and you know what you were kinda right."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mike said, "We do take it a bit too far with our friendliness. Sure we'll still nice to everyone we meet, but we'll try to tone it down some. It actually does seem a bit creepy when you think about it."

The two engines soon chuckled at that thought.

"Do you think we can still be friends?" Peter asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"PETER YOU ARE MY HERO!" came an excited female voice which woke Peter up from his nap. There was Caitlin on the turntable with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, "if I had arms I'd hug you!"

"Uh...Thanks...for what exactly?"

"For getting Connor and Hank to end their feud once and for all!" Caitlin answered, "thought it was just going to be temporary again, but thank the builder it's over at last!"

"Glad I could help," Peter said sarcastically, "getting in a near accident was part of my plan all along."

Caitlin was so excited that she didn't hear what Peter had just said.

"I have to go tell Erika!" she said and she thundered out of the yards.

"What was that all about?" came a young voice. Peter looked over and saw Paxton sitting on a siding switching some cars.

Peter looked at the young diesel with the same confused look.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**'Big Mike' = Canadian National S-1-b 2-8-2 Mikado #3254**

**Baltic = Canadian National X-10-a 4-6-4T Baltic Tank #47**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Streamliners to Grand Rapids**

With his last train done for the day, Peter decided to make his towards Brendam Docks. The N-1 had never seen a dockyard quite as busy as this. There were the ship yards in Detroit, but that was just mostly to take cars across the river to Canada and Peter had no need to be there.

Porter and Salty were there as they shifted cars about.

"Yar, why it be Santa's engine," chuckled Salty, "what brings ye to Brendam?"

"Oh, I just felt like getting away from the others for a while," Peter said, "getting a little tired of every saying that I planned to end Connor and Hank's rivalry. Plus I've never been to a dockyard either."

"That makes a lot of sense," Porter said, "you had no control as to what happened."

"And at least I'm in one piece," Peter added, "it could've been a lot worse."

"That's too bad," came an all too familiar oily voice. Peter looked and saw Diesel roll up alongside. Paxton and BoCo were there with him.

"The scrap heap is where an engine like you belongs," Diesel continued.

"Diesel, don't," said BoCo. After what happened last year with Diesel 10 taking all the decorations, the feud between steam and diesel on Sodor would've ended. Apparently, Diesel didn't think so.

"What?" Diesel asked, "I'm just saying that..."

"Diesel," Peter stopped him, "I have met diesels a thousand times more intimidating that you. I've been called everything in the book, 'Grandpa', 'Weakling', 'Out-dated Pile of Scrap'. I've heard it all. If you've met some of them, they would've made you run for the hills."

Diesel snorted. He took Peter's words as all talk.

"Whatever," he said, "come Paxton."

And with that the two Class 08s left, with Paxton giving an apologetic smile. Peter let a sigh of frustration.

"Ah don't let him get to you," BoCo said, "he's all talk 99% of the time."

"Exactly," Porter added, "like water off a duck's back."

Peter was confused by this analogy, but took as Porter's way of advice.

"It's my way of saying don't let small things bother ya," Porter explained.

"That's right me hearty," Salty chimed.

"Thanks guys," Peter smiled, "you know, there used to be a diesel I knew who would complain about literally everything. She was a passenger diesel and was very high strung. If it didn't meet her standards, she would refuse to leave the roundhouse."

"Ugh, it's an American version of Daisy," said BoCo in mock disgust. The others laughed at this, even Cranky gave a light chuckle.

* * *

_August 1946, Grand Rapids, Michigan_

It had been well over a year since World War II ended. With the restraint of the War Department lifted, railroads could order locomotives and cars and include new services whenever they pleased.

One of which was discovered by Peter on hot August day as he sat near a red block just west of Grand Rapids.

"That's strange," said Randal, "usually we have the right of way."

"Must be a special or something coming through," Scott suggested.

"Maybe, though I haven't gotten word from dispatch about such a movement."

"I'm sure it's nothing big," Peter said, "maybe just an extra or something."

But he was wrong as a horn blared from behind. Peter and his crew didn't even have time to process what they just heard when a streak of yellow and blue thundered past, westward towards Detroit.

"What was that?!" coughed Peter as the dust settled.

"No idea ol' boy," Randal said, "we'll find out when we get to Detroit."

As they made their usual run, Peter couldn't stop thinking about the train that passed him. At least twice during the run, the train passed them again. Peter was determined to find out what was going on.

When he arrived in Detroit, he could see most of his friends in the roundhouse as usual, with one major difference. A large, blue and yellow streamlined diesel sat idling in one of the stalls.

"Hello," Peter said, but the others shot him wide-eyed looks.

"Ugh, another one!" spat the diesel, "why did I have to be put here in this dirty shack filled with steam engines. Their soot will get my paint all dirty."

"Nice going, Peter," Pierce said, "we finally got her to shut up then you roll in."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Well, for you information, steamer," said the diesel, "my name in Ginger, an EMD E7 fresh from La Grange. My sisters and I are the latest in diesel passenger power and we are to pull the new passenger trains that the company is starting in the next couple of weeks. Not that you'll be able to pull them."

"New passenger trains?" Peter asked, "don't remember hearing about that."

"Of course you wouldn't," continued Ginger, "you're wheels must be faster than your brains."

The steam engines and the diesel switchers were furious by such a comment. Never have they ever come across engine with such an attitude.

Peter was red in the face and scowled at Ginger, but she paid no attention as she continued bragging.

"The Pere Marquettes are first trains to feature post-war equipment and my sister and I pull only the finest cars in the land. And as such we also will stay in the finest facilities, not this slum they dare call a roundhouse."

"That's it, I'm out of here," said Sean as he left for the freight yard. Bryce soon followed.

Ginger kept bragging and complaining all through the night, leaving the other engines with very little sleep. Each was glad when she left the next morning.

"Thank god," Liam said, "I'd thought she'd never leave."

"She's a Grade A bitch," Jason added, "hopefully we never encounter her again."

The others agreed, but Peter wasn't completely sure.

* * *

Later, Peter was waiting at Howell for Amanda as usual. He was still a bit pissed about what Ginger had said last night.

"Hey Santa's Little Helper," Amanda said when she arrived, "what's eating you?"

"Oh nothing really," Peter said, "just this new diesel that thinks she's all that."

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Amanda, "these new diesel just get cockier every day."

The duo continued with their usual duties when Randal suddenly got a call from dispatch.

"We'll have to wrap this up quick," he said, "we just got a call that the engine on the one the Pere Marquette trial runs failed. They've asked us to haul them to Grand Rapids."

Once Amanda had collected Peter's cars, the Berkshire reversed down the main to where the report was given.

"Well, well, well," Scott said, "look who's here to be rescued."

There on the second main was none other than Ginger with a test train to Grand Rapids.

"So much for being 'the latest in passenger diesel technology," Peter smirked as he pulled up next to her.

"Oh shut up," the E7 snapped, "it was just a simple electrical problem. I'll be back on the road in no time. If something like this happened to you, they would have to you under a complete overhaul."

Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Well, for your information," Peter said in mock tone, "I have been given the task of hauling you and you cars in my freight train to Grand Rapids."

Ginger was horrified at such an idea.

"No, absolutely not!" she shouted, "I refuse to be pulled by such a sooty engine!"

Fine, suit yourself," Peter said as he began to chuff away, "you can just stay here and not arrive in Grand Rapids. Management will probably think that you're unreliable and most likely never debut the Pere Marquettes."

"Wait," Ginger said a little frustrated, "fine, whatever, just don't let anyone see me."

"I can't make any promises," Peter smirked and coupled up.

With Ginger and her train coupled to the rest of Peter's freight train, they began the journey to Grand Rapids. Ginger was sure no one would see her, but then a deep whistle was heard and she cringed when she saw Amanda laughing as they chuffed passed.

"Karma sucks, doesn't it?" Amanda said.

If a new color was to be added to Ginger's paint scheme, it would've been the red on her face.

When they reached Grand Rapids, Ginger was switched off the train and as a steam switcher began to take her to the yard, she asked if she would like to speak with Peter for a moment.

"Hey Peter," she said, "I'd like to apologize for what I said last night. You steam engines are not as bad as I thought you were."

"Thank you Ginger," smiled Peter, "it's nice to hear that."

And with a short blast of his whistle, Peter departed for Chicago, leaving the disabled E7 smiling.

* * *

In Chicago, Peter pulled up alongside Nicholas for their usual get together before their return trips.

"Hey I heard what happened near Howell," Nicholas said, "had to save a diesel huh?"

"Yeah, hopefully this made her realize that constant bragging and complaining gets you nowhere," Peter said, "and I hope this whole thing has made her lower her standards too."

"You said it," Nicholas said, but his voice trailed off when he noticed something nearby.

"Hey, who's that?" he said.

"Who's what?" Peter asked.

"Over there. There's a woman being escorted through the yards. She's looking at some of the engines."

Peter looked and saw an elderly woman in a wheelchair being shown the yards and, like Nicholas said, was looking at some of the engines.

"Probably just a railfan," Peter said, "they've been coming here a lot lately."

"Don't recall women being fascinated with trains," Nicholas said, "unless they work for the railroad."

"Like the old saying goes, never judge a book by its cover."

"That is true," Nicholas nodded.

It was some time before the woman came to the respected Berkshires.

"Hello ma'am," greeted Nicholas, "how are you this fine day?"

"I'm fine, thank you," the woman smiled, "my name is Charlotte Greaves. May I know who two may be?"

"My name's Peter," Peter said, "and this is my best bud Nicholas."

"Your names sound fitting," Charlotte smiled, "especially since your two are Lima built."

"Ma'am you're too kind," Nicholas said flattered by her compliment.

"What brings you here?" Peter asked.

"Oh I'm just observing," she answered, "I live on an island just south of Greenland and this is my first trip to the States and I arranged for a tour of the yards here."

"Oh that sounds fun," Nicholas said, "I hope you enjoy the remainder of her visit."

"Thank you very much," Charlotte smiled, "it was nice talking to you."

And with that she was wheeled back to her car, which gave the two Berkshires a sinister grin, which really confused them.

They never did see Charlotte again. If only they knew what her true intentions were.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I had to have a small scene with Charlotte in it, sue me. She belongs to ChairThief. Go read her story so you have a better understanding about her true intentions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Geeps and Beeps**

_July 1950; Detroit_

The arrival of the Pere Marquettes in 1946 herald significant changes to the railroad, including its absorption into the Chesapeake & Ohio Railway, a railroad that ran between Chesapeake Bay through the Application Mountains to industrial areas of Ohio. The railroad was now called the Pere Marquette Division of the C&O.

The Berkshires even received new numbers in the 2600 series, so that they would fit on the roster with C&O's own 2-8-4s, or as they called them, "Kanawhas".

But perhaps the biggest change was the arrival more diesels and they arrived by the thousands. F Units, BL2s, Geeps, RS-3s, and switchers were everywhere!

The steam engines tried to welcome the new comers with open arms, sort of speak, but these diesels were harsh and took immediate disliking and made it their mission to eliminate steam for the rails.

One hot July afternoon, Peter arrived at the Detroit roundhouse to find it chock full of diesels, with the exception with one stall. The blue and yellow diesels snarled at his presence.

He rolled onto the turntable and began to rotate towards it when an EMD GP7 rolled forward.

"Hey, hey, hey," it said in a greaser like accent, "just where do you think you're goin' grandpa?"

Peter was in no mood.

"I'm just going to this stall that is open," he said, "I've had a long day and I'm tired."

"Aw, did you hear that boys?" the Geep mocked, "Gramps is all tuckered out."

The diesels hooted and hollered at his joke. They took great fun in making fun of steam engines.

"Alright," continued the Geep once he collected himself, "you can sleep here...but first you gotta pay."

Peter gave him a confused look.

"Pay...what?" he asked.

"Jeez, you must be older than I thought Gramps," the Geep said, "when I say pay, I mean cash. What do you got on ya?"

Peter could not believe what he just heard.

"You gotta be kidding me," Peter said with a deadpan look, "you want me, an engine, to pay money? What are you, a mob boss or something? Engines don't even have hands!"

"The name's Galvin," the Geep said, "and my boys and I are taking over, which means you gotta abide by our rules. Kapeesh?"

"Your rules?" Peter asked, "the only ones who are allowed to make any rules around here is management in Cleveland. You have no say where I can and can't sleep."

"Screw management," spat Galvin as he inched closer to Peter's face, "this is our roundhouse and you will cough up the payment!"

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" Peter shouted and reversed off the turntable, "I'll go sleep in the yard."

"Hey! Where are you goin' Gramps?!" snapped Galvin, "I ain't done with you! You get back here! You're gonna regret this! No one disrespects Galvin!"

Peter ignored Galvin and proceeded towards the freight yard.

Galvin reversed back into his stall, very pissed off. After a few moments of silence, he then spoke to the other diesels.

"I think it's time we taught Gramps a lesson, boys," he said, "who with me?"

The diesels gave each other sinister grins and blew their horns in acknowledgement.

Peter had found an empty siding near the west end of the yard.

"Finally, peace at last," he said.

"Hey, don't let him get to you, ol' boy," Randal said, "that guy is just a big hot head."

"Yeah," Peter sighed, "The diesels used to be friendly towards us and we were to them. Now, they come in acting like they call the shots and my runs are seem to be fewer and fewer by the day. Same with the others. What's happening Randy?"

Randal sighed. He had been hearing around the yard that sometime next year, management was planning on retiring the former PM Berkshires all whom just barely ten years old. He didn't want to tell Peter, but at some point he was and hopefully not at the last minute.

"I don't know, Peter," was all he could say, "times are changing and change is very unpredictable. I don't know what's gonna happen."

Peter just sighed again.

And with that, Randal and Scott checked Peter over, dumped his fire and proceeded for home.

* * *

That night, Peter was fast asleep. Nothing could wake him up. This was the perfect opportunity for Galvin. He and two F7s crept up alongside the sleeping Berkshire.

"Hey boys," Galvin whispered, "wanna see if Gramps here can seaworthy?"

The other diesels snickered at the idea. Galvin was soon coupled up to Peter and pulled him out of the siding and began shoving him towards the dockyards where the car ferries were loaded.

"This'll teach ya not to cross me, Gramps," he said.

At the docks, a car ferry had just unloaded a string of cars from the Canadian National and the crews left for their break. The only locomotives that were allowed onto car ferries were the switch engines assigned to that duty. Larger locomotives like Peter were prohibited do their weight.

"Okay, boss, the coast is clear," said one of the F7s.

"Alright," Galvin said, "let's move."

Together, they shoved Peter onto the car ferry. The deck of the ship creaked with protested as he rolled on.

"Hehehe," Galvin chuckled when he was uncoupled, "sweet dreams, Gramps."

And just before the crews arrived back they dashed away into the shadows, leaving Peter sleepily unaware of what just occurred.

* * *

It was the next morning when Peter woke up and let out a big yawn. The very first thing he saw was the Yard Master tapping his foot impatiently in front of him. He was red in the face and very cross.

"Do you realize where you are?" he said sternly.

"Um...I'm in a siding," Peter answered unsure.

"Are you sure about that," snapped the Yard Master, "because I don't recall a fucking car ferry being a fucking siding!"

Peter's eyes widened with surprise when he heard this.

"A car ferry?!" he exclaimed, "that's impossible! I was in a siding when I fell asleep!"

"I don't want to fucking hear it!" snapped the Yard Master, "you know full well that engines of your size are prohibited from even coming near the car ferries. I'm surprised the damn thing hasn't sunk yet! Until I get to the bottom of this, you and your crew are under probation. If I catch you on this thing again, I'm reassigning you, am I clear?!"

Peter looked over to his crew as they felt rather embarrassed for this to happen. It was then Peter saw Galvin in the distance, smirking as he rolled by. Peter snarled when he saw him, but he'd rather not argue with the Yard Master and get himself in more trouble than he already was.

"Yes, sir," he said finally.

"Good," said the Yard Master, "now someone get him off of there!"

* * *

Soon Peter was taken off the car ferry and was soon fired up for a day's run.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted, "Galvin shoved me onto the car ferry while I was asleep!"

"Now, Peter, you don't know if he..." Randal began.

"Oh I _know_ he did," Peter said, "I saw it in his eyes when he rolled past earlier. He got me on probation!"

Before Randal could say anything else, Peter charged forward to the ready tracks where Galvin was taking on fuel.

"You son of a bitch!" Peter screeched.

"Hmm?" Galvin said in a mock tone, "oh were you talking to me Gramps?"

"I know it was you who pushed me on the car ferry last night!" Peter snapped, "because of you, I've gotten probation!"

"Now, now gramps," Galvin laughed, "it's impolite to point fingers. I'm surprised the Yard Master didn't send to the scrap heap. I guess living with someone breathing down your neck is worse than getting cut up."

Peter was furious. In a fit of rage, he shot a blast of steam in Galvin face and stormed off to collect his train.

"Oh..." Galvin coughed, "it's on Gramps!"

Peter didn't hear him.

Later in Chicago, Peter was starting to feel a little better as he was with familiar faces, but that feeling was short lived.

"Hey Peter," said Liam, "I heard what happened last night."

"Liam, I don't want to talk about," Peter said.

"But I just..." Liam began.

"I said I don't want to fucking talk about it Liam!" Peter shouted.

The others were taken aback. They've never seen Peter this angry before.

"Sorry guys," Peter said when he calmed down, "Galvin's just got me screwed over."

"Hey, it's not the end of the world," Park said, "you're still working aren't ya? So you're on probation for a month? Just keep doing what you're doing and it'll go by in a blur."

"He's right, Pete," Nicholas said, "dwelling on it will just make it worse."

"I suppose so," Peter said, "but I'm not looking forward to going back to Detroit."

"Neither was we," said Park, "there must be at least a hundred new diesels arriving everyday and fewer and fewer of us."

"Who knows, it may come down to all of us ending up in the scrapper," Liam said.

"Now don't think like that, Liam," Park said, "the railroads still see that there's a need for us steam engines. So long as they need us, we're not going anywhere for a long time to come."

* * *

_Island of Sodor, Present Day_

The words Park had said still circled in Peter's mind to this day as he sat waiting at Knapford for his next train to Ulfstead.

A short toot of a horn was heard as Paxton rolled up with the string of coaches.

"Here you are Peter," he smiled, "your train is ready."

"Thanks, Paxton," Peter smiled and pulled forward so he could couple on.

"Peter, I wanted to apologize for what Diesel had said earlier as Brendom," Paxton said, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Nah, that's okay," Peter said, "it's old news. Like I said to him, I've heard it all. But I know there are kind diesels like you out there. Hell, back in the state the big modern diesels consider it an honor to work with us when we get out on the mainline for excursions."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that Peter," Paxton smiled, "I'd best be off back to Blue Mountain then."

"Alright, have a good one."

As he watched the Class 08 disappear, he couldn't help think of a diesel he knew back home in Owasso. A smile grew across his as he thought about her.

"Yeah, there are nice diesels out there."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, now we've entered the dreaded Diesel replaces Steam parts. Oh joy...**

**Galvin = Chesapeake & Ohio EMD GP7 #5707**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, the holiday season is over and I can resume work on this! Finally!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Brothers to the End**

"Does this happen a lot?" Tony asked Samantha as they observed a Erika and Gordon locking lips yet again.

"Unfortunately somewhat," Samantha said, "they can be pretty oblivious to everything around them during their 'alone time'."

Tony chuckled and looked at Peter who was asleep a few stalls down.

"You should see Pete back at SRI," he said, motioning toward his engine, "when April comes by the shop, you just see the biggest love-sick smile spread across his face."

"Really?" Samantha laughed, "that I have to see. Who is April anyway?"

"She's a GP35 that works for our friends at the Great Lakes Central," Tony explained, "she's been with Ol' Pete since he first arrived in Owasso."

"She's a diesel?!" Samantha said surprised, "never heard of something like that before."

"It's true," Tony nodded, "from what the old farts at SRI tell me is that she would frequently drop by the shop to check up on his restoration. She actually delivered him to Owasso when he was picked up at Durand. They became good friends at first until, Peter had the balls (sorta speak) to kind take it to the next level."

"I recall him saying something about an engine by the name of Amanda?" Samantha asked, "does he still regret not asking her?"

"Sadly yes," Tony said, "but like anything, he's moved on with life and tries not to dwell on the past."

"If only Erika could do that," Samantha said as she looked at her engine with her lips sewn onto Gordon's.

They sat in silence for a few moments when Samantha spoke again.

"You know," she said, "you've never told anybody about yourself since you got here Tony."

Tony smiled and tied his long hair in pony-tail before speaking.

"Well, like most kids who got into trains, it started with a Lionel around the Christmas Tree," he said, "I pretty much still have them all and the collection is still growing with a huge layout in the basement. My wife thinks I'm crazy."

"Crazy in a good way I assume?" Samantha laughed.

"Pretty much."

"How did you get involved with SRI?"

"I grew up near Flint, MI which is about 20 minutes from Owasso. When I was 8, I had my dad showed me this news article about this steam engine that was there giving train rides and I got really excited. This was 1988 mind you. So we went and I got to meet Ol' Pete for the first time. I even got a chance to ride in his cab."

"And now, you're at his throttle," Samantha smiled.

"Yep," Tony said, "from then on, my parents brought me over at least every other weekend and when I was 16 I officially became a volunteer at SRI. I finally managed to become Pete's engineer when I was 21."

"You beat me!" Samantha said mockingly, "Doyle wouldn't let me touch Erika's throttle until I was 25."

"Didn't know we were having a competition," Tony laughed, "but yeah, Pete's pretty much part of the family. We share a bigger bond than the rest of the SRI members. My wife occasional teases me that I should've married him instead."

Samantha laughed. She's gotten that from past boyfriends.

"Oh come on!" came a gruff voice from across the yard. Tony and Samantha ceased their laughing when they saw Peter had woken up and Gordon and Erika immensely embarrassed.

"Oh boy," Tony said and hurried over to his engine.

"Seriously, I can't take a simple nap without having you two shoving your tongues down each other's throats!"

Peter...hi," Erika said sheepishly, "how long have you been there."

"Ever since my last run two hours ago," Peter scowled.

"Alright, Pete," Tony said as he climbed up in his cab, "calm down. We've got to get rolling anyways."

"I'm staying at Ulfstead tonight," Peter said as he rolled onto the turntable, "these two are driving me insane with their constant lip-locking."

"You're to talk," Tony said, "you lips are sewn onto April's every chance you get back home."

Peter's eyes widened and looked over at the GS-4 and A0, who both wore inquiring smirks on their faces.

"I'll tell you later," Samantha whispered to Erika with the same said smirk.

Peter bolted out of the yard as fast as he could to Knapford. He didn't want to hear it.

* * *

The night run was uneventful, picking up the kids and their families, and bringing them back to Knapford so that Hiro and Caitlin could take them back to the mainland. Sir Robert easily granted Peter permission to spend the night at the castle and welcomed Tony and Ralph to say in the guest rooms.

Peter reversed into the castle shed where Stephen, Connor Mille were tying down for the night.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Stephen," he said.

"You're quite welcome Peter," Stephen said, "we always welcome guest engines here."

"Convenu," Mille said, "though I vish a certain he would stop snoring."

They looked over at Connor who was covered in dirt after a long day of hauling rock trains out of the Blue Mountain Quarry. While it was his punishment, Connor actually enjoyed the work, minus getting filthy of course.

Peter gave light chuckle before falling asleep.

* * *

"_Watch out!" Peter shouted as Connor and Hank came barreling down the track towards him. _

_Tony, Ralph and Sir Robert jumped clear._

_Peter blew his whistle as loud as he could. This brought the two engines back to reality, but by then it was too late..._

_Peter slowly began to regain consciousness as he began to hear strange clanging sounds. When gathered himself, his eyes widened in horror when he realized where he was: The Smelter's Yard. He watched in terror as the remains of Hank and Connor were dragged inside the melting shed, both still unconscious. _

_It was then he felt a large jolt from behind. _

"_You're next, Gramps," came a familiarly haunting voice that made Peter's boiler run cold._

"_M-Martin?" he stammered._

"_And Marlin, too," smiled his twin as they shoved him towards the shed. The doors opened to reveal a maniacal GP7 with the evil face Peter had ever seen._

"_I told you no one messes with Galvin," he said evilly was burst in to wicked laugh, "let's teach Gramps here a lesson..."_

_The last thing Peter saw were the burning flames inside..._

* * *

"NO!" Peter shouted waking up from his nightmare. Cold sweat trickled down his face plate as he scanned his surroundings.

"Oh thank god," he panted.

"Peter, are you alright?" Stephen said, "you were shouting in your sleep."

Peter looked and saw that Millie has also woken up. Connor on the other hand was sleeping like a rock.

"Sorry," he said, "just...just a really bad dream. I'm sorry that I woke you guys up."

"That's alright Peter," Stephen said, "we all have nightmares from time to time."

"Yeah," Peter mumbled before going back to sleep, "you ain't getting me this time Galvin."

"Who's Galvin?" Mille asked Stephen.

"I do not," Stephen said, "but whoever he is, must've left a very bad impact on his life."

* * *

_1951, Chicago_

"Randy, the longer you wait to tell him," Scott said, "the harder it's going to be when it does happen."

"I know Scott," Randal said, "but I don't know how! C&O management wants to retire him and his brothers in a month and...I mean look at him!"

Scott looked over to see Peter having his usual hang out with Nicholas, Liam, Park, Pierce and Jason, all of them chatting it up as usual, and smiles spread across their faces.

"Randy, there's nothing we can do," Scott said, "what management wants, management gets."

Randal hung his head in sadness. The fact the railroad would want to retire their predecessor's engines and keep their own steam engines in operation was ridiculous. And with the new diesels on the property was making the situation worse, especially Galvin and his two F7 "friends" Martin and Marlin. Boy, did he hate all three of them.

"This whole thing is bullshit," Randal muttered and headed for his engine.

As they made their along the mainline to Detroit, Randal hardly spoke a word to Peter. He knew what it meant.

"Randy, I know," he said.

"What?" Randal asked.

"I know I'm being retired," Peter answered, "so do Park and Pierce."

"How did you..."

"I overheard you and Park's engineer one night a few months ago. I've been silent about it until you felt you were ready."

"You always know what going on with don't you?" Randal smiled sadly.

The month went by slowly and they were thankful for that. Randal would often spend nights in the roundhouse trying to make sure Peter was in as good as shape as possible for when the fateful day came. Park and Pierce's engineers would often do the same, though not as much as Randal did.

Peter never did get the chance to tell Amanda his true feelings for her. She had been sold to the Kansas City Southern Railway as surplus power the previous year and diesel took over her daily train, much to his sadness.

Much like with Randal, Peter spent as much time as he could with Nicholas, Liam and Jason. They all knew what was happening and Nicholas a really torn up about. But Peter, always found a way to cheer him up.

Galvin and his lackeys to immediate advantage of the situation and specifically requested that Randal be their engineer the day Peter was to be retired, despite Randal's protests.

Eventually the dreaded day came. Randal took Peter for one last run down the entire former PM main line and then back to the roundhouse in New Buffalo, where Park, Pierce and his remaining brothers sat in the deadlines.

"So this is it ol' boy," Randal said, "being you engineer for the last 10 years have been the best of my life. If things were different, I would've purchased you myself."

"I know," Peter said with tear building in his eyes, "it's been an honor having both you and Scott as my crew."

The shop switcher soon arrived and began to place Peter with his brothers, staying silent out of respect.

"Goodbye, Peter," said Randy as tears fell from his eyes.

"Hey, when you're done with the soap opera," Galvin called in a mocking tone, "We'd like to get going."

Martin and Marlin snickered behind him. Scott shot them a dark glare as Randal continued grieving.

"Come on, Randy," Scott said, "we've got a schedule to keep."

Randal said nothing and slowly made his way to the waiting diesels. Peter sat in the roundhouse stall with tears now streaming down his face plate as they pulled away.

"I'm sorry," the switcher said and went back to the yard.

Peter and his brother now sat in the dark building waiting for the cutting torch to come for them.

"Listen," Park said, "no matter what happens; we are brothers to the end."

That was one thing Peter was unsure of. What was going to happen now?

* * *

_Christmas Eve, 1957_

"Forest, do you really think that Michigan State is going to want an outdated pile of scrap on the campus?"

"Of course they will," said a man in a dress suit, "this will give future students a chance to see what plied the rails in the glory days of steam. Cyrus agrees."

Peter opened a sleepy eye. The years had been long since his retirement. Park had long been scrapped and now only he and Pierce remained.

He looked and saw the two men approach them and they began to search them over.

"But the Dean said they don't want one of these for their courses," said the other man, who was a bit on the short stature.

"Yes, but Cyrus doesn't want to scrap these engines and wishes to donate one of them to the campus museum," Forest explained.

"Why not just send one to some random town park?" the other man said.

"I do plan on that Richard," snapped Forest, "but I want this to happen. Besides, the President Hannah has already given me the green light."

"Excuse me," Peter said interrupting their argument, "who are you and what exactly is going on?"

"Oh, where are my manners," said Forest, "my name is Forest Akers. I am a trustee at Michigan State University in Lansing and I have been given permission by C&O management to donate you to the campus museum. And with your number being that of Christmas Day, it feels more appropriate that you are their Christmas gift."

Peter was surprised by this. He was being saved from the scrapper?!

"What about me?" Pierce asked.

"Hmm..." Forest said looking him over, "the city of Grand Haven has been asking for a engine for display and you seem to be in top shape. You'll be perfect. Send these two to the back shop immediately and have them cosmetically restored. I want them to be in the best condition as possible."

With the roundhouse doors now open for the first time in six years, the two brothers saw a shooting star across the cloudless night sky as sign for a brighter future.

* * *

**Peter's retirement chapter was inevitable since his career was so short.  
**


End file.
